A Promise to Keep
by ThyCrimsonPirate
Summary: A weekend alone with her, it gets him thinking about the future of the team. He doesn't want to believe what he thinks, but she knows that their fall maybe inevitable. RobRae


It came to no surprise to them that everyone, almost everyone, spent their weekend without the nuisance of having to deal with waves after waves of inexperienced criminals, either somewhere to relax or somewhere to catch up with old friends

Starfire led her time to spend back on her home planet of Tamarania, where she was with the closest of her people for a short time. Whereas Cyborg and Beast Boy decided it would be quite fun to tackle a road trip to Titan's East and crash at their place for the rest of the weekend.

They expected Robin to take this time as an opportunity to rest and take it easy after their experiences with all that has transpired, he had led everyone into what he though was a "well crafted lie that no one would think twice upon". That he'd stay at the Tower and use this time for extensive training and also to make sure that the Tower was safe in their absence. Real smooth of course, for no one would think more or less of what Robin says. He had fooled everyone, everyone except for her.

She, above anyone else, knew of his intensions. However, she too was guilty, sewing her own sweater of lies to fit and fool the other three of the team. Supposedly they were all too dense to see the secret hidden within their fabricated plans for the weekend. But the two were good at keeping secrets, especially the one they shared together.

The nights they'd usually spend were silent, for the fear of waking the others, yet passionate as they both intertwined their bodies in the act of love; expressing what they felt for each through their bodies, an act of theirs that words could never hope to equal in meaning.

However, that Friday night, only after a few moments everybody left, the thought crossed their minds as they glanced at each other alone in Main Room the Tower. It only started out very subtle, but almost immediately and fiercely did they start to crave for each other's bodies. Practically tearing off one another's clothes, they knew it was safe. No longer were they forced to condemn their voices within their heads as he penetrated her and as she straddled him. Their moans, depicting the blurred ecstasy they both were sharing, rang through out the halls and lingered in their mouths.

Like a werewolf staring deep into a pale full moon, Robin couldn't, nor wouldn't resist the urge raging inside his body. As he sent waves of pleasure through out her, he clutched her waist tightly, letting out the pinnacle of his climax with a scream. With their desires satisfied, her body fell exhausted onto his, slowly moving up and down to the rhythm of his deep breaths. As they grew tired, now some where onto the floor, she gazed upon his face which was painted deep into thought.

"What's bothering you?" She questioned, hoping that she didn't look too pleading beneath him.

Robin looked into her eyes, casting a soft expression towards her. Gently placing his lips onto hers, he lightly worded in a single breath "Raven… I was thinking about the future… of the Titans."

Raven saw that spark in his eyes, knowing that whatever words that were about to leak from his lips was going to affect them and everybody else on the team.

"We're all nearing, or well into our twenties now," Robin continued, "we've gotten much older and the will and strength of this team… I'm afraid… is slipping away along with the days."

Raven ran her hands through his jet black hair, leaving him to nuzzle his face against her hand as she pondered on how to react to what he just said.

"Robin, it's true that we are aging with the time, and that we may not be able to keep up with most of enemies, but we all have no doubt that you… as our leader will guide us in the right direction, like you've always been doing. That's what being a team is about."

At the thought, Robin let a slight smile creep onto his face, appreciating Raven's morale; he knew he could count on her.

They finally got settled into Raven's room; snug tight beneath her sheets as they both held close to each other through the night. Raven had noticed that Robin had already succumbed into his body's wish for slumber, giving her a few moments to reflect upon what he had spoken earlier.

Raven recalled the incident with the time thief, Warp, and Starfire. The green eyed alien had claimed that in the future the team had fallen apart, that everyone had drifted from each other. Her eyes fell onto Robin once more, wondering if his assumptions were to be true. She wondered if what she said to him were to be a lie, just so she could sooth his thoughts from possible agony. The future has so many possibilities, but Raven didn't want to think about it anymore. Not tonight. Not now.

Her eyes felt heavy, feeling as though she couldn't keep them open any longer. Before she let her dreams come to her, she whispered something underneath her breath.

"Maybe you're right Robin…" said mumbled to his sleeping form, "but I won't leave you, not for anything."

**END.**


End file.
